


Hunter Regiment

by RieltheWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I'll Leave That To Your Imagination), (Left Over From Demon Blood), (That'll Be Explained Later), (not between any of the listed relationships btw), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby Never Raises the Winchesters, But Lucifer is Never Released, Castiel Never Saves Dean From Hell, Dean Crawls Out Himself (Somehow), Dean and Gabriel Have Serious Mental Health Problems, Dean and Sam are still Lucifer and Michael's Vessel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eve is a lot more powerful in this than she canonically is, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kevin is aged up slightly, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby Doesn't Exist, Sam Has Powers, Season 1-Season 3 Events Still Occur, Supernatural Creatures, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Violent Outbursts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieltheWolf/pseuds/RieltheWolf
Summary: A strange bluish white portal opened in New York City releasing every supernatural creature known and unknown to man out into NYC streets, causing mass panic and terror. Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner, agents of The Federal Supernatural Field of Investigation, or the F.S.F.I, an official government agency founded by the Men of Letters and the F.B.I, are two of the select few tasked with finding a solution to permanently solve this problem under the radar. They all have no luck until Bobby comes up with an inarguably insane idea. He gathers a team of highly dangerous criminals consisting of two brothers, both former hunters turned criminals, one who's literally been to hell back with a dozen mental problems to show for it, the other  an ex-blood junkie with minor telekinesis, a red headed girl with pro hacking skills and a sharp sword, an Asian kid with frequent premonitions and a knack for blowing things up, a withdrawn vampire pirate, a maniacal archangel with a sweet tooth, and to help control them, a dark haired and blue eyed seraph with the deadpan humor, an ex-sheriff, and Bobby himself. Together, this unorthodox team fights to save New York, the world, and possibly themselves.





	1. Hunter Regiment Team (Minus Bobby and Jody)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a re-uploaded and revised version of Hunter Regiment. I'm really sorry to those of you who were reading this. I had to re-upload cuz it cuz my laptop is stupid and I'm gonna get into it cuz it'll just make me mad. Thankfully I'm a paranoid and anxiety ridden mess who has like 5 flash drives for back ups so this wasn't completely lost. I've had to delete it twice after trying to re-upload which is fucking annoying)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the revised version of this. Don't expect regular updates on this. I got another fic that I'm writing that I'm actively working on (you can read that <_a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332901">Here<_/a> by the way) and I can't do both at the same time. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: I AM IN NO WAY SUPPORTING THE STUPID IDEA THAT ALL PEOPLE WITH MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES ARE DANGEROUS. I'M GONNA POINT THIS OUT IN THE STORY AS WELL)  
> (This story was inspired by Suicide Squad)

Birth Name: Dean Winchester  
Aliase(s): "Squirrel", "The Righteous Man"  
Species: Human  
Sex: M  
Age: 36  
Relatives: John Winchester (father, deceased), Mary Winchester (mother, deceased), Sam Winchester (brother, alive), Adam Milligan (half-brother, status unknown)  
Spouse: N/A  
Appearance: '6 "2, Caucasian, short brownish blonde hair, green eyes, anti-possession star tattoo on left collar bone, link chain tattoo on each ankle and one forearm  
Special Skills: skilled in hand-to-hand combat, uncanny marksmanship, minor healing factor, enhanced agility, skilled in various weaponry  
Offenses: Several counts of murder in the second-degree, B&E, larceny, several counts of assault, grand theft auto, impersonation of an FBI and FSFI agent, arson, destruction of private and public property, petty theft  
Date of Imprisonment: September 16, 2012  
Area of Imprisonment: Harvelle Maximum Security Prison for Enhanced Beings

Birth Name: Sam Winchester  
Aliase(s): "Boy King", "Moose"  
Species: Human  
Sex: M  
Age: 32  
Relatives: John Winchester (father, deceased), Mary Winchester (mother, deceased), Dean Winchester (brother, alive), Adam Milligan (half-brother, status unknown)  
Spouse: N/A  
Appearance: '6 "4, Caucasian, long brown hair, hazel eyes, anti-possession star tattoo on left collar bone  
Special Abilities: skilled in hand-to-hand combat, uncanny marksmanship, minor telekinesis, skilled in various weaponry  
Offenses: Two counts of murder in the second-degree, several counts of B&E, several counts of assault, impersonation of an FBI and FSFI agent, destruction of private and public property,  
Date of Imprisonment: September 18, 2012  
Area of Imprisonment: Harvelle Maximum Security Prison for Enhanced Beings

Birth Name: Celeste Middleton  
Aliase(s): "Charlie Bradbury", "Queen of Moons"  
Species: Human  
Sex: F  
Age: 29  
Relatives: Gertrude Middleton (mother, deceased), Quincy Middleton (father, deceased)  
Spouse: N/A  
Appearance: '5 "5, Caucasian, neck length red hair, grayish green eyes, tattoo of Princess Leia on back  
Special Abilities: distinguished in cyber-weaponry, enhanced agility  
Offenses: various computer crimes, interfering with Pentagon cyber ware, assault, several counts of B&E  
Date of Imprisonment: February 4, 2013  
Area of Imprisonment: Harvelle Maximum Security Prison for Enhanced Beings

Birth Name: Kevin Tran  
Aliase(s): "The Prophet"  
Species: Human  
Sex: M  
Age: 21  
Relatives: Linda Tran (mother, alive), Mr. Tran (father, status unknown)  
Spouse: N/A  
Appearance: '5 "8, Asian, short cropped black hair, brown eyes  
Special Abilities: minor premonitions  
Offenses: assault, theft, several counts of B&E, trespassing, endangerment of police lives  
Date of Imprisonment: December 6, 2013  
Area of Imprisonment: Harvelle Maximum Security Prison for Enhanced Beings

Birth Name: Castiel  
Aliase(s): "Angel of Thursday"  
Species: Seraph Angel  
Sex: Male Vessel  
Age: Unknown  
Relatives: Several  
Spouse: N/A  
Appearance: '5 "11, Caucasian, dark brown almost black hair, extremely blue eyes, tattoo of black wings on that span across shoulder blades  
Special Abilities: teleportation, super strength, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, immortality, invulnerability, impervious to most weapons, regeneration abilities, smiting  
Offenses: N/A  
Date of Imprisonment: N/A  
Area of Imprisonment: N/A

Birth Name: Benjamin "Benny" Lafitte  
Aliase(s): "The Vampirate"  
Species: Vampire  
Sex: M  
Age: Unknown  
Relatives: Unknown  
Spouse: Andrea Kormos (deceased)  
Appearance: '5 "11, Caucasian, short reddish brown hair, blue eyes  
Special Abilities: super strength, super speed, enhanced agility, regeneration, second set of sharpened fangs, immortality, invulnerability to most weapons  
Offenses: (convicted of crimes, including murder and kidnapping, previously sentenced to death, reprimanded of sentence due to evidence of his wife committing these acts, when given the opportunity to be released on monthly monitored surveillance, he refused. Reason was not provided by the prisoner)  
Date of Imprisonment: November 4, 2004  
Area of Imprisonment: Harvelle Maximum Security Prison for Enhanced Beings

Birth Name: Gabriel  
Aliase(s): "The Trickster"  
Species: Archangel  
Sex: Male Vessel  
Age: Unknown  
Relatives: Several  
Spouse: N/A  
Appearance: '5 "8, medium length brownish blonde hair, honey colored eyes, tattoo of three sets of golden wings that span across shoulder blades, full tattoo sleeves of various candies and sweets.  
Special Abilities: teleportation, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, super strength, immortality, invulnerability to majority of weapons, can conjure weapons out of thin air, smithing, Biokinesis,  
Offenses: several counts of murder, several counts of B&E, several counts of grand larceny, mass destruction of private and public property, petty theft,  
Date of Imprisonment: October 3, 2007  
Area of Imprisonment: Harvelle Maximum Security Prison for Enhanced Beings


	2. Background Information on the F.S.F.I and Bobby Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm well aware that none of this is accurate or canon. That's the point so don't comment that it's not accurate I know. That's what fanfic is for.)
> 
> Anyway...this is background information on how the F.S.F.I got started and how Bobby became an agent there.

Sometime in the 17th century, in the city of Lebanon, Kansas, an underground organization called the Men of Letters was born into life. The Men of Letters was originally created to simply observe and document supernatural events and creatures. 

Over the years, the organization and it's number of members grew and so did their inventory of supernatural events and creatures. Unfortunately, as their inventory grew over the years, so did the threat of supernatural creatures. 

The organization was on the verge of disbanding when there was an invasion by a Knight of Hell known as Abbadon in the late 1800s. With extreme vigor they managed to contain her but not without several casualties. 

After this, the number of supernatural related deaths climbed to such an alarming number that the Men of Letters finally realized they needed a way to contain and neutralize those supernatural creatures. They ultimately decided to evolve from being an underground organization brought the issue to the FBI and the CIA. Though they were reluctant to believe in the issue, the evidence of these events were undeniable. On November 24, 1948, the Men of Letters officially partnered with the FBI and CIA. On July 7, 1958, a smaller branch of the Men of Letters was created; the Federal Supernatural Field of Investigation, or F.S.F.I, which was created to send agents out to contain supernatural events, hunt down and neutralize supernatural threats.

Fast forward to 1978. This is when Robert "Bobby" Singer joins the F.S.F.I. He joins at the age of 28, a year after his wife, Karen Singer is possessed by a demon, and he is forced to kill the demon and her with the aid of an F.S.F.I agent named Rufus Turner. Agent Turner is intrigued by Bobby's skills and gives him an address for the F.S.F.I Headquarters in Washington D.C. a silent recommendation to consider joining. After a year of grief and consideration, Bobby joins the F.S.F.I and is partnered with none other than the man that introduced him it, Rufus Turner. He's been working with them ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised this a bit too. Not by much though. Hope you enjoy :)  
> (I should have the first revised chapter up either by tonight or in the morning.)


	3. The Start of Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of what will surely turn out to be an interesting journey amongst people who were never meant to meet.

**_Federal Supernatural Field Investigators (F.S.F.I) Headquarters, Washington, D.C, August 17, 2016 12: 18 p.m._ **

 

Bobby Singer breathed out  when he finished the last final bit of paperwork. He and his partner, Rufus Turner, had gotten back from a case dealing with a werewolf in Florida and had been stuck doing paper work and reports since nearly 3:00. Well, Bobby had. Rufus hated paperwork with a passion and took every chance he could get to stick Bobby with the brunt of it. Bobby tolerated it for the most part. Him doing all the reports only meant that he would have additional days added to his vacation. He looked at the clock at the bottom of his computer and realized he could have left 18 minutes ago. Now he could finally take the week off and Rufus would be forced to finish all the paperwork he was supposed to do weeks ago.

"Hey, Bobby!"

"Speak of the devil," Bobby mumbled to himself.

He swiveled his chair around to see his darker skinned partner casually strolling over to him dressed in long sleeved black button up shirt with a greenish tan jacket and dark blue loose jeans, what looked like a cherry Danish in his hands and as well as a cup of coffee.

Rufus clapped him on the shoulder and plopped himself down in the chair beside him, "You headed back to hotel?"

"Nah, I'm headed home. I got the week off." Bobby said, standing up from his chair and stretching until he heard a satisfying pop in his back.

"Wait, how the hell do you get the week off and I don't?" Rufus exclaimed.

"Gee, I haven't a clue," Bobby answered sarcastically.

"It's discrimination, that's what it is," Rufus huffed into his cup of coffee.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "It ain't got nothin' to do with discrimination, ya idjit. You just don't turn in your damn reports and paperwork like yer supposed to."

Rufus snorted and shook his head, "I'll be damned before I do some paperwork. You can bet on it."

"Well, you best pay up now since you're left with all the reports I didn't finish," Bobby said with a chuckle.

Rufus narrowed his dark brown eyes at Bobby, "That's real low, Bobby,"

Bobby shrugged, "You gotta do some paperwork at some point,"

"Yeah whatever," Rufus muttered. "I'm gettin' too old for this shit."

"Just do the damn paperwork, Rufus," Bobby sighed with a strange kind of fondness for the slightly older man, "I'll see ya in week."

Rufus nodded and stood up to clap Bobby on the shoulder. "See ya in a week." Rufus made to walk off in the direction he came when Bobby cleared his throat loudly and promptly dropped several unfinished reports in Rufus's hands. Rufus glared at Bobby and made a rude gesture at Bobby as he walked away. Bobby shook his head with a chuckle and grabbed his jacket, keys, his camouflage backpack, and headed out of the large building, nodding and saying 'see ya later' to some other passing agents.

 

**_Singer Salvage Yard (Bobby's House), Sioux Falls, South Dakota,August 17, 2014 2:34 a.m._ **

 

Bobby sighed blissfully as he opened the door to his house. His flight had been two hours long and he was relieved to be out of those narrow airplane chairs. He sluggishly toed of his shoes, shucked his jacket carelessly on the floor, and blindly made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He threw on an old tattered black t-shirt and some flannel pajama bottoms and flopped ungracefully in his bed. He settled on top of the bed with his hands pillowing his head and let out a deep sigh as he gave in the tired feeling in his bones and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him prisoner for the night.

*RING*

Bobby's eyes flew back open in alarm when his cell phone started ringing obnoxiously loud. He scrambled out of the bed and grabbed his pants off the floor where he had left his phone, quickly muttering curses to himself as he did. He squinted at the screen and rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID. He pressed the answer button and held to his ear while rubbing a tired hand over his face,

"Rufus, I swear, the world better be endin' again or else—"

"Bobby, turn on the news. Now." Rufus said urgently, ignoring his partner's annoyed threat.

"Huh? The hell are you—"

"Dammit, Bobby, just do it!" Rufus snapped impatiently.

"Geez, alright, alright." Bobby muttered. He hobbled down the stairs and turned on the old TV to the news. A woman anchor appeared with the headline

"STRANGE PORTAL RELEASES TERROR BEING UNLEASHED BY AN INFLUX OF SUPERNATURAL CREATURES IN THE CITY OF NEW YORK"

"What the hell?" Bobby muttered, still on the phone with Rufus.

"Are you seeing it?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, but what the hell—"

"Just keep watching." Rufus instructed.

Bobby continued to watch as the woman anchor began speaking,

"An hour ago, a strange portal appeared in New York City and thousands of supernatural creatures bled through it and began to cause chaos and began killing terrified citizens and destroying buildings."

The screen then showed a shaky video of a large swirling and raging blueish white portal appeared in the middle of a busy street where cars piled were bumper to bumper, all kinds of supernatural monsters began to flood from the portal. People were screaming, running and frantically exiting their cars trying to get away from the portal but a few were too slow and were immediately killed by some of the creatures. Bobby could recognize werewolves, vampires, wendigos, and all kinds of other God forsaken creatures. Then something else appeared through the portal that confused Bobby. It was a woman that looked to be in her early to mid-twenties with long brunette hair and she wasn't wearing anything but a faded and tattered white dress. She looked to be human except her eyes were glowing a fiery orange. She then stared directly at the camera with a smirk on her face and raised a delicate hand and flicked it forward. Flames suddenly appeared and surged quickly toward the camera setting it ablaze.

Bobby stared in horror at what he had just seen, "Rufus, What the hell is happening? How bad is this?" Bobby demanded, voice wavering slightly. 

"Just get your ass back to headquarters as fast as you can. This ain't like the mini apocalypse with Lucifer. I think it's worse. Much worse."

Rufus then hung up the phone leaving Bobby stunned. He sat down on the nearest couch and ran a hand over his stubbled jaw and mouth.

"Balls." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I’m actually uploading for this story. Not a lot of people were super interested in this one but I’m deciding to just go ahead and upload all this anyway. I hope ya’ll enjoy! ;)


	4. Ulterior Motive

**_F.S.F.I Headquarters, Washington D.C. August 17, 5:02 A.M._ **

The minute Bobby's plane touched down in Washington, D.C., he hailed the first taxi he could spot and hurriedly instructed the cabbie where to drive. When he arrived, he quickly paid the cabbie saying 'keep the change' and ran as quickly as he could into the F.S.F.I building. He pushed through the glass doors, briskly making his way to the Tactical Kiva, the area where they planned out their advance on large scale supernatural events. As he made his way to the Kiva, he passed several agents who were rushing back and forth all over the building yelling orders loudly and busily talking into their phones.

He hurried down the short flight of stairs that led to the Kiva. The Kiva was sort of like a concave structure in the center of the F.S.F.I building and reinforced glass surrounded it for protection purposes. Five large screens were nailed up above it, one showing the recent events in New York City and it was absolute chaos. F.S.F.I Agents were everywhere and typing furiously on computers. He bypassed all the furiously working agents and attempted to find Rufus in the chaos.

"Bobby! Over here!" A voice called.

Bobby turned his head to see Rufus waving him over to the far end of the Kiva. He noticed that Ash, a mullet wearing former M.I.T student who got kicked out for fighting before he got hired by the F.S.F.I and became the head in charge of handing out case assignments and getting reports on supernatural events, was with him. Bobby quickly made his way to the other side of the Kiva, dodging agents that were running everywhere as he went.

"Rufus, what the hell is going on? How did all this happen?" Bobby demanded.

Rufus merely nodded at Ash, who took out a grayish white tablet and pulled up with what looked like a digitized version of a file with the words "CONFIDENTIAL" stamped in big red letters on the front.

"Ash'll explain it all. I gotta go deal with some more of this mess." Rufus hurried off somewhere within the Kiva leaving Bobby to get updated on the situation with Ash.

"Alright, so here's the get down," Ash began as he swiped across the screen to show another page full of images and handed it to Bobby, "As you probably already know, some weird ass portal showed up in the middle of New York City and let loose a million different kinds of hell and insanity into its streets," The images showed various well known and unknown supernatural creatures running rapid through the streets, attacking several people who were running and screaming along with destroying several buildings all around.

"Jesus," Bobby whispered in a horrified voice, "Where the hell is this portal coming from?"

"Aha!" Ash said snapping his fingers with a wide grin, "That's where the interesting part comes. It's coming from a place called Purgatory."

Bobby looked up to stare incredulously at Ash, "Purgatory? You don't mean..."

"I sure do. The place where every monster goes when they bite the bullet. Monster heaven. Or hell. Probably the latter. But back to the point. The Men of Letters Division contacted us with information about just exactly what the portal was."

"How'd they figure out what it was so quickly?" Bobby questioned.

"They know 'cause it ain't the first time it's been opened. You're not gonna believe who opened it though." Ash said pulling up another picture of a man who looked to be from the early 1900's. Bobby immediately recognized the man.

"Is that...?"

"Yep. This dude right here is indeed H.P. Lovecraft. Remember when he died on March 15, 1937?"

"Yeah," Bobby said recalling an article he read about Lovecraft, "They said he was diagnosed with cancer in one of his small intestines and suffered from malnutrition which ultimately led to his death."

Ash nodded affirmation and leant back in his chair, "What if I told you that's not how he actually how he died?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "Go on."

"About ten years ago, the Men of Letters found one of Lovecraft's journals containing some of his daily thoughts and latest story ideas. You already know Lovecraft was pretty nuts about different dimensions and supernatural things. Turns out, he and some of his buddies accidentally found a way to open Purgatory and I they decided to give a shot. They managed to open it briefly but they let something out that ended up picking him and the rest of his buddies until it finally got to him on March 15, 1937. They eventually found the creature and killed it but it did quite a bit of damage before they could put it down."

"So how did it get open this time?" Bobby asked.

Ash shrugged and took his tablet back from Bobby. "That's the part that we still can't figure out. The portal is still open and monsters are still flooding in from it. Lovecraft only managed to open it briefly so we got no idea how this portal is still staying open."

"Have they sent people in to investigate it yet?"

Ash shook his head, "Nope. Haven't gotten the orders to do so yet. Plus, with the way NYC’s lookin’ now,” he and Bobby both eyed the screens the replayed the tape of the portal opening and the chaos pouring out, “it’d be suicide to send anyone. The boss is coming at some point to hold some kind of mandatory emergency meeting."

"Agents! Attention!" A voice boomed.

Every agent, including Bobby, and except Ash, dropped everything they were doing and stood in immediate attention to a tall middle aged man with dark skin and narrowed eyes who stood at the foot of the stairs. He wore a dark red suit with matching pants that shaped his body, outlining the lean muscle that lay beneath. A gold Men of Letters symbol was pinned on the right side of his suit jacket, the gold indicated that he was a very important man within the Men of Letters. His dark brown eyes surveyed the entire room his mustache covered lips set in a thin line.

"Who's that?" Ash whispered to Bobby.

"That is the Head of the Men of Letters, Darius Lancaster, and he just happens to be the boss of our boss," Bobby hissed back without looking at Ash.

"Oh shit!" Ash exclaimed as he scrambled to get out of his chair, almost falling over as he made a fumbled attempt at a full attention.

"At ease, agents." He said. Everyone loosened up immediately but still held a semi stiff posture as they anticipated what the Head of the Men of Letters had to say.

"There is a confidential meeting to be held immediately in this Kiva and I need the following to remain: all senior agents of Regiment 4, all senior agents of Regiment 12, Ash Maxwell, Agent Rufus Turner of Regiment 2, and Agent Bobby Singer of Regiment 2. The rest of you get out." When no one moved he swung fist against one of the glass walls, the loud bang causing everyone to flinch. 

"Now!" He bellowed. 

That got everyone in the Kiva moving as quickly as they could up the stairs, leaving only a select few left in the Kiva. He watched with a sharp eye as the agents scrambled to clear the room. He then turned to the remaining agents left with a solemn expression on his face.

"Ladies. Gentleman. It's gonna be a long couple 'a days for you and we have much to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER! Woo! I hope you enjoy (PSA: I can’t remember if I put this in here or not, but this fic is based loosely off Suicide Squad)


	5. Plan in the Works

_**F.S.F.I Headquarters Building, Kiva Room, August 17, 2014, 5:37 a.m.** _

Darius strode slowly to the very front of the Kiva, every agents eyes watching him with an odd sense fear and awe. When he reached the front, he sat down in one of the rotating chairs, crossed one leg over the other in a graceful manner, and folded his hands together so they could rest on the clear glass table in front of him.

"Sit down," He demanded.

Without a second's hesitation, everyone quickly made their way to glass table and sat down with stiff postures and nervous eyes.

Bobby looked at Rufus briefly with a raised eyebrow, the darker man merely gave a small shake of his head and shrugged. Darius didn't utter a single word, his eyes shifting from one agent to another. When he seemed to be finished eyeing every agent, he leaned forward on the glass table with his elbows on the table and his clasped hands placed under his thinly stubbled chin.

"Do you all know why you're here?" Darius asked suddenly.

No agent spoke. Some merely continued to stare at Darius with nervous eyes and wary looks, beads of sweat continuing to pool at the tops of most their foreheads, others looked around at the other agents for answers.

Darius shifted his gaze from agent to agent until they landed on a 30 something year old women with dark curly hair, pale brown eyes and olive skin, her posture going even more rigged when she had realized he was looking at her.

"What's your name agent?" He asked.

"A-Agent Rhea C-Carson, S-Sir," She stuttered.

He let out a short 'hmm' and shifted the weight of his chin onto one curled up fist, "Agent Carson, can you tell the rest of your colleagues why they're here right now?"

She visibly swallowed nervously and turned to look at the rest of the other agents who stared at back her in sympathy at being put in the hot seat. She then turned back to Darius, who held her alarmed gaze.

"I-I would assume that it has something to do with...um...the recent line o-of events in New York C-City, S-Sir?" She answered.

He gave her a curt nod, stoic expression maintained, "You would be right in your assumption, Agent Carson. Thank you."

She let out a barely stifled sigh of relief and relaxed her posture.

"You've all been informed of the recent events that's happened New York City, and you've been updated on the information on the portal and its point of origin, correct?"

"Yes sir." They all answered

Darius nodded approvingly, "Good. Then I can proceed in briefing you on the rest of the details."

"The rest of the details?" Ash asked questioningly, "I thought that was all the information we knew about the portal?"

Darius fixed his eyes on Ash and clasped his hands neatly behind his back, "If by 'we' you mean the F.S.F.I, then yes, you'd be correct. The Men of Letters, however, have collected further information on the matter. We've just chosen not to disclose to but a few individuals."

He paused and pressed his hands flat against the glass table, looking at every individual agent,

"You all are here because you are the most respected, resourceful, and trusted agents in all of the F.S.F.I. At least, that is what I have been told and I expect not to be disappointed. This information is never to leave this room or to be repeated to anyone except the people in this room," The shadows of his eyes darkened, a cold glare replacing the calm expression, "If I find out any of you disclose this information to anyone outside of this room, the punishment will be severe, painful, and unapologetic. Is that understood?" He asked in a casually threatening tone.

"Yes sir," They all said in unison.

"Good. Now moving on," He pulled a tablet from under the table and swiped his finger upward, pulling up something on the larger screen behind him, "You already know what the portal is and where it's coming from so I'll spare you the reiteration of those details. What you need to know is who opened the portal and what threat it holds for the Earth." He pulled up a photo of an old tattered book with a faded brown covering and a strange engraved symbol on the front, "Does anyone know what this is?"

Bobby immediately recognized the book and the symbol from his studies on the Men of Letters book archives and documents, "That would be the Book of the Damned," Bobby answers easily.

Darius raised an eyebrow at Bobby and nodded, "Yes, exactly. You're Singer, correct?"

"Yes sir, I am." Bobby said nodding respectfully to his younger superior.

"Hmm. I've heard a lot of good things about you in my days as an apprentice," Something akin to a grin appeared on his face. "I hope you live up to them."

Bobby blinked in surprise and nodded his gratitude, "Um, thank you, sir."

Darius gave him a curt nod back and turned his attention back to the large screen.

"Seems like you've already made some good impressions, eh, Bobby?" Rufus said elbowing Bobby in the ribs.

"Shut up and be serious, Rufus," Bobby hissed back.

Rufus huffed and turned his attention back to the screen.

"The Book of the Damned was originally held in the custody of the Men of Letters, it contained a spell for just about everything and that included a way to open Purgatory," Darius continued.

"Was?" Rufus repeated.

"It was stolen nearly a month ago, along with Nadia's codex," Darius clarified.

"What? How?" Bobby exclaimed, "That thing is protected by a blood spell, a powerful blood spell at that. It'd take all kinds of hell to get it undone."

"You're correct, Agent Singer. It can only be opened by a meticulously selected group of Men and or Women of Letters." Darius tapped something on his tablet and two faces appeared on the large screen.

The first was a young man, probably mid 30's, he had platinum blonde hair and sharp green eyes. The second was a woman about the same age as the young man, she had the same sharp green eyes and platinum blond hair that reached her shoulders.

"Silas and Natalie Chernoff," Darius said, answering the unsaid question of these people were, "Both were a Man and Woman of Letters,"

"So it was an inside job?" Rufus assessed.

"Correct. However, neither had access to the book by blood spell," Darius continued.

"Then how the hell'd they get it open?" Bobby asked.

Darius shook his head, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "That's the one part we're not entirely sure about. Silas and Natalie's blood were both found in the container to uplift the spell. But as I said they don't have access that way. Their father, however, did."

"Jesus," Ash muttered. "You think they killed their own padre to get this thing open?"

"Their fathers' been dead for over a decade. I went to his funeral." Darius said.

"Blood bags?" Someone suggested.

Darius shook his head. "Even if they had enough supply of his blood it wouldn't work. The person giving has to be alive." He let out another brief sigh before waving off the entire conversation. "I'm not too concerned about how they got it open. Right now you all need to be briefed on the important parts. We detained Silas 3 days ago, but Natalie is in the wind. He refuses to tell us where Natalie is going, but we did manage to get something out of him."

He pulled up a video of Silas in a light gray prison jumper, chained to a metal chair in sparsely lit room and water stained walls with various torture devices on the back wall, a Devil's Trap under him and a table in front of him where Darius sat at the edge of it, his back to the security camera. He played the video and it began with Silas glaring at Darius with sharp peridot green eyes,

_"I'm only gonna ask you this so many times before I get impatient, Silas,"_ Darius in the video said,

_"Tell me where she's going and I'll strike a deal with you. I might even get the judge to take the death penalty off the table for you. You just have to give her up."_

All Silas did in response was leer at him and spit at his feet.

_"Fuck you, Darius,"_ He hissed, _"You can't stop Nat in time from bringing Her back."_

Darius eyes fixated on him, not missing the 'her' Silas let slip out.  _"Bring who back?"_ Darius demanded.

A quiet snort escaped from his lips, a smug twisting his features, _"Wouldn't you love to know."_

Without warning Darius surged forward in the video and grabbed Silas by his hair, tugging him forward so that he was mere inches from his face.

_"We've known each other for 6 years Silas, "_ He snarled, _"You and I both know I have no problem ripping information from you in the most painful ways possible if needed. You have 5 seconds to tell where they are and what exactly they're setting loose or I'm gonna shove your hands in the furnace downstairs and work my way down until you talk, 1,"_

_"I won't tell you shit!"_ He growled through clenched teeth.

_"2."_

He continued to stare at him, the confidence and smugness slowly draining from his eyes when he realized Darius wasn't wavering, his situation beginning to dawn on him.

_"3."_

He now began to get desperate, squirming and rocking the chair to tip it over so he could escape,

_"4."_

_"N-No, I-Darius wait--"_

_"5."_ Darius kicked the chair over and manhandled Silas out of the chair, with the cuffs on, and began to drag him  by his hair as he screamed for help. Bobby and the other agents cringed at the sight.

_"WAIT! WAIT!"_ He screamed, _"Purgatory!"_

Darius paused by the door, the camera focusing on him and Natalie, he pulled her back up by the collar of her shirt so he was eye level with him again _"What about Purgatory?"_ He pushed.

_"That's what we're trying to open."_ Silas said frantically.

_"Why? What or who are they trying to release?"_ Darius demanded.

He hesitated briefly before answering, _"Eve,"_

The expression on Darius' face in the video didn't change but they could see him swallow heavily at the mention of Eve's name. Darius let go of Silas' hair, the green eyed man groaning in pain as he hit the floor. Silas let out a ragged cough and looked up at Darius through platinum blond strands of hair, eyes pleading. 

_"I told you everything, Darius. Let me go. Please."_ He whispered through ragged breaths.

 

Darius stared at him briefly before leaning down and grasping Silas' chin in an almost gentle manner, holding the younger man's pleading gaze. "If that portal opens, and your sister lets loose that monstrosity on the Earth, and people die because of it, I will drag you to Hell myself and let them have their way with you. Try begging to someone who has sympathy for you."

Darius shoved Silas away, and left out the door without another word. The screen went dark just before Silas let out a scream of rage.

The whole room stared at the screen, with concerned and horrified expressions.

"Good God," Bobby whispered.

"Eve? Are they insane? Do they know what the hell that literal god forsaken thing is capable of?" Rufus exclaimed.

"Um, sorry, New Guy speaking, but.... who the hell is Eve?" Ash asked.

Everyone turned to stare at Ash in disbelief. Ash balked at the attention and began to shrink back into his chair.

"Eve, Mr. Maxwell, is the mother and origin of every God forsaken monster this organization has ever had to face and she is not a threat to be taken lightly." Darius said, fixing Ash with a pointed look.

Ash swallowed nervously and shifted awkwardly in his chair, "Oh. That's...that's not good."

"Indeed." Darius remarked. He then focused his attention back to the whole group, his expression solemn, "I think it goes unsaid just how important it is that we contain this...issue. All of you sitting here are the some of the most decorated agents of the F.S.F.I. I am depending on all of you to find a solution to destroying Eve. You are to tell no one of this. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Good. You're all dismissed. I will be returning here in a week expecting a solution."

Everyone moved slowly towards the exit from the Kiva Room, everyone talking in hushed whispers with one another. Bobby walked silently next to Rufus who shook his head.

"Damn, man," Rufus muttered, "That's some heavy shit."

"No kiddin'," Bobby replied, "How the hell are we supposed to kill her?"

"Phoenix ash, Bobby. Don't tell me you forgot."

Bobby looked at Rufus, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, "First of all, I know that, I ain't stupid. Second of all, Phoenix's have been extinct for years. Last one died in 1861. And even if we had Phoenix ash, there's no way we'd be able to get close enough to use it on her without getting killed first. New York City is huge. She could be anywhere."

"Well, we got a week to figure something out. I'm gonna go talk to some of the stiffs at the FBI about putting together a task force to scout the area. See you later."

Bobby nodded tiredly and made his way to his desk. He sat down heavily in his seat, unintentionally shaking the desk and knocking over some old coffee he had left onto some of his files and on to his pants.

"Dammit!" Bobby shouted. He jumped up from his chair and quickly grabbed for a box of tissues, dabbing in vain at his ruined pants and his soiled files.

"Well isn't this just a fine and dandy week," Bobby muttered begrudgingly to himself. He sighed and gathered the files, going through the ones that weren't as important and the ones that absolutely had to be salvaged. He had also managed also knock over some files on the floor in his scramble to get away from the spilled coffee. He bent over to pick those up, setting them on the side of his desk that wasn't covered in coffee. He then picked them up to see if any of them had been ruined and set them aside when he saw none of them had been damaged. One file, however, caught his eye. It hadn't been opened, the seal said it had been filed and sent to him nearly 4 weeks ago. He opened it up, the familiar CLASSIFIED stamp on the very first page, and continued to flip through it. The page after it held the rap sheet of a man named Dean Winchester.

"Why's that name sound familiar?" Bobby muttered to himself. He thought for a moment and shook it off and continued to gloss over his file.

The photo in the top left corner showed a man with devilish green eyes, a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks, unruly brownish blonde hair, and oddly pink plump lips that were curved into a cocky smirk. He read down further, it said he was 30, born in Lawrence, Kansas, had a brother named Sam, mom died in a fire when he was 4 and dad had been killed nearly a decade ago. Bobby suddenly remembered hearing about this kid. He and his brother Sam and their father were hunters. Hunters were considered the rogue version of F.S.F.I agents. They hunted the supernatural without the law constantly breathing down their necks. They were helpful in some instances, but they were nightmares to work with. They didn't have protocols, they shot first and rarely bothered to ask questions later. The Winchesters were something of a legend. They were young but they had skill and often got the job done with as little casualties as possible. The amount of lives they had saved made them so popular. So why was Dean Winchester's file on Bobby's desk? He read further and immediately understood why Dean's file was on his desk. 

It was an outdated file that needed to be updated, and Bobby had been randomly selected to fill out the paperwork. Below with the rest of the info and background, it listed all his warrants and arrests starting back 2009 including nearly 23 cases of murder, several counts of B&E, assault, petty theft, and a dozen other things piled on top of that. If he was 30 back in 2009 he'd be 35 or 36, meaning the first time he was (unsuccessfully) detained would've been 2009 as well. 

"Jesus," Bobby murmured, "What happened to you kid?" It didn't say anything about what had caused him to commit all these crimes, hence the need for the update in paperwork. Bobby flipped to the next page where it read a file about Sam Winchester. He had been arrested by being an accomplice to Dean's crimes. Just like Dean's file, nothing had been updated. There was little to nothing on their overall lives or existence outside those files.

That's when Bobby had an idea for defeating Eve. It was probably a stupid idea, it was also probably a suicidal idea, but it could also work if he planned it carefully. He looked for a place where they were being imprisoned, finding towards the end, noting it was the only thing somewhat updated.

"Imprisoned at Harvelle Maximum Security Prison for Enhanced Beings, September 16, 2012,” Bobby read, he smirked to himself and nodded, "Perfect." He picked up his phone and dialed a number he hasn't dialed in years. The phone picked up after 3 rings,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ellen,"

There was a disbelieving snort on the other end, "I'll be damned. If it ain't Bobby Singer. Haven't heard from you in almost 6 years."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah sorry about that. I've been busy with--"

"The F.S.F.I. I know. It's still good to hear from you again after all these years. Something tells me you're not just calling to chat though."

Bobby chuckled at that, "You always could read through me. But yeah, you're right. You still running the prison?"

A light snort sounded from the phone. " 'Course I am. It's got my name on it. Why do you ask?"

"I need a pretty big favor. I'll explain when I get there."

"Robert Singer," Ellen's voice warned, "what're you up to?"

Bobby shook his head and rubbed at his aching temples. "Ellen, please." He pleaded. "I swear I'll explain."

Bobby could here here her sigh in exasperation. "Alright. Come on over. Jo'll be excited to see you. See you then, Bobby."

She hung up the phone and Bobby quickly grabbed his coat and went to go find Rufus. He spotted his partner standing over Ash who was explaining something about the portal to him. Bobby jogged up to him and tapped his shoulder, "Rufus I-"

Rufus jumped nearly punching Bobby in the nose, "Christ, Bobby! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Bobby huffed impatiently, "Sorry. I'm gonna be going to Florida for a day or two. Let me know if there's any development with the portal and Eve."

"What're you going to Florida for?" Rufus asked.

"Harvelle Maximum Security Prison for Enhanced Beings." Bobby answered vaguely.

Rufus raised looking for a further explanation.

"I have...an idea of sorts. I just need you to cover me for a couple of days."

"Oh no. No no no no." Rufus says, shaking his head frantically, poking a finger roughly into Bobby's chest. "You got that damn look in your eyes when you've got some stupid ass plan floating around in that head of yours. Whatever it is, don't do it."

Bobby rolled his eyes and lightly slapped away Rufus' finger. "If what I'm thinking of works out, you'll thank me. Trust me. Just tell them I'm there to update some files. It ain't a complete lie anyway." 

Rufus sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Shit. I can't believe I'm about to do this," He let out a deep sigh and waved his partner away. "Go. I'll cover for you as best as I can."

Bobby sighed in relief and clapped Rufus on the shoulder, "Thanks, Rufus." He ran off, quickly grabbing his bag on the way.

"You owe me!" Rufus shouted after him, "Dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! I had to do some more research on this one considering Dean’s age kind of had to match up with certain things since I write this back in 2016 and I didn’t feel like changing the dates so yeah. Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> YAY. I finally managed to successfully re-upload this. I hope those of you that were reading this find it again. And to those of you who are just now finding it, I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
